Tenants of Haruno Hill
by Kurosaki Razhel
Summary: The five most powerful, dangerous, alpha-like deomns are going to be living with her. Oh, and did Sakura mention they wanted her to be their mate? "He licked his lips .Oh yeah, he definitely liked what he saw," Inuzuka Kiba. SakuraXMany. Chapter 2
1. Ad Answering

Hello. This idea recently popped into my head, and I really wanted to get it started. Please enjoy.

…

First.

Tenants of Haruno Hill

Ad Answering

Five pairs of guardians sat around a conference table. Their conversation? Their sons. Their demon sons. The ones who were in so much trouble, that death would not near them. One of the occupants around the table flailed her arms.

" Arrested for defiling public property?! Theft?! What's next murder?!" Inuzuka Tsume yelled in outrage, reading off from her son and his friend's felonies. " Are they mad?! They were instated as Anbu for a reason! And they still do this!"

Uchiha Fugaku shook his head. " I believe our sons have had a little too much freedom if they believe they can get away with this."

" I would not normally expect this from him or your son either Uchiha," Hyuuga Hiashi murmured his thoughts aloud, " I believe this is the result of us putting our sons together in a team. There is no one to balance them out. Putting five alpha demons together was not such a wise decision. A strong group, but easily influenced."

Subaku no Temari's brow twitched. Why was she called into this meeting? She had other important things to do, with Gaara off playing with that stupid blond idiot, she was left in charge with their entire company. Beside her Kankuro was intently listening to the conversation. Something to keep them balanced? His eyes widened. Of course, what else could even these mons- boys out other than what he had in mind? " A woman."

All conversation stopped. All eyes turned to the Subaku representatives. Silence.

Tsume was the first to break it. " Has all that make up finally reached what was left of your brain Subaku?"

Kankuro rolled his eyes. " Think about it, Inuzuka. What do you use to subdue an irate alpha male?"

Tsume blinked. Grinning she answered. " An alpha female." Giggling she leaned back in her seat enjoying where this was going.

The others around them all saw the solution. The _solution._

A bark of laughter came from the head of the table. All eyes turned to the man who has yet to speak. The blond was absolutely loving this. Of course! A woman! " Exactly. A woman is what they need. After all a wise man once said, ' ask a woman'." Uzumaki Minato shook his head. It seems Kakashi was very intuitive this morning when he showed him this flier. Taking it out, he slid it across the table, the folder stopping directly in the middle of the table for all to see.

**Haruno Hill**

_Seven rooms available._

_Fee monthly, all resources available._

_Call xxx-xxx-xxx if interested._

" This, my worried friends is our solution." Minato smirked, looking at the gleaming eyes around him.

" Placing them with Kakashi, Minato?" Hiashi asked. " Is that wise? And along with that vixen he looks after?"

Minato grinned. " No worries Hiashi, from what Tsunade has told me, she is _very _capable handling _our_ sons."

Fugaku smirked. Temari grinned. Tsume laughed.

" Good luck boys." They all chorused.

…O_O…

_Uchiha Residence. Main Building._

Sasuke blinked. Haruno Hill? What the fuck was that? He looked at the paper his father had placed in front of him. Looking at the name with distaste, it was a miracle the packet didn't burst into flames under the Uchiha Glare.

"Now Sasuke, haven't I told you before not to glare at in animate objects?." His mother, Mikoto, scolded him from across the kitchen table. Shaking her head, " I swear, you get that from your father. You and Itachi both."

Beside him, Itachi smirked. " Hn." Sasuke grumbled. " Father, what is this?"

Fugaku looked at Sasuke intently. " It's where you will be living from now on."

Sputtering, Sasuke stood in defiance. " What?! I'm getting kicked out?!"

" Not kicked out, sweetie. Just placing you their for your own good." Mikoto said soothingly, " Think of it as a dorm, if you will. And all your friends will be living there with you as well."

Sasuke stared at his mother and father. Soaking up the information, he smirked. " So my friends and I get a whole building to ourselves?"

Fugaku's brow twitched at the idea of them having a building without supervision. " Of course not. Since your behavior has been getting out of control, the others in the corporation, as well as myself, have placed you in the care of a responsible acquaintance."

Sasuke's smirk dropped. " Who?"

" Kakashi Hatake. Naruto and your old teacher."

…O_O…

_Uzumaki Residence. Training Field._

" What!"

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto yelled in response to what his father had told him after they had just finished training. They're shipping him off to live with his old teacher?! Only because he got into minor trouble with the law? Ok, slightly major. But who knew fighting your rival gang at your school was illegal?

" What the hell is Haruno Hill?!" Naruto shouted at his father who was smirking at his son's anger.

" It's where you and your team will be staying from now on." Minato explained, "Your guy's behavior has been ridiculous, your Anbu now, for goodness sake! You need to be responsible, not going crime crazy just because you and your friends decided to get drunk – underage might I add – and run amok around the town gangs!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. " Oops. We didn't know those drinks were spiked! I swear!"

" _Right._ And I'm guessing that you thought a strip joint had given you guys all milk and was serving cookies later." Minato rolled his eyes. This kid was becoming _way _too much like him.

Naruto sighed. " So, Haruno Hill then?"

Minato nodded.

…O_O…

" Arf!"

" See Akamaru agrees with me!" Kiba growled at his mother, a boarding house?! How stupid is that?!

" Hmph. I don't care if Akamaru agrees with you." Tsume said to her son. " Your going and that's final. I didn't care when you were little and played pranks, but felonies?! Are you kidding me?"

" But how the hell am I suppose to pay for all the crap I need there?!" Kiba yelled defiantly. " I don't have a job!"

" Bull! We pay for your guys rent and what your get from Anbu missions you use to buy your so called crap."

Kiba looked around for things to keep him in his own house. No way was he going to move out, he was only sixteen for Inu's sake! " My car! What do I do with that?!"

Tsume rolled her eyes. " Stop making excuses! You bring it with you, idiot. Now hurry up and pack, you leave tomorrow!" With that she slammed the door and walked out to make dinner. Hearing a crash behind her, she merely sighed at her son's antics. Seeing her daughter she quirked a brow.

" Hana?" the said woman looked up. " Why are you coloring Akamaru pink?"

Hana grinned. Holding up three fingers, she slowly put down one at a time.

Three.

Two.

On- " HANA!!"

Tsume shook her head as her son chased Hana around while holding a pink dripping Akamaru.

…O_O…

Sipping his tea, Neji took what his uncle said to him in. Moving. Hmm. The cup broke. He glared. " What?"

Hiashi looked at his nephew. " I do not care to repeat myself. You are moving into the building Haruno Hill. End of conversation."

Hinata looked worriedly at both her cousin and father. Haruno Hill? Isn't that where Sa- " Haruno Hill?" Neji interrupted her thoughts.

" Yes, that name should sound familiar." Hiashi looked at her daughter, knowing she knew the Haruno girl. " The owner of the building used to belong to the parents of one of your classmates."

Neji's brows crumpled. " Who?"

" The hunter who wields fire, Haruno Sakura."

Neji spit out his tea.

…O_O…

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

" Yes."

Temari grinned. " You said yes Gaara. I win. Your going."

Gaara glared at his sister and brother. Flipping them of, he turned and went to go pack.

Kankuro chuckled. " He is so easy."

A barrage of sand hit Kankuro straight in the gut.

Temari laughed. " Shouldn't say that. You know he has excellent hearing."

…O_O…

Sakura blinked. Five guys from her school are staying at her house?! Is Kakashi crazy? Deciding he was, she voiced this thought out when he told her the plan.

" Tsk, tsk, Sakura. I know you aren't particularly fond of these group of young men, but that doesn't mean you have to go and start calling me crazy." Kakashi scolded the fuming girl in front of him.

" I'm not fond of them? Of course I'm not fond of them! Every day they do their absolute best of making my life miserable and you _invite _them to live with us?!" Sakura growled at the mention of the group that constantly mocked her at school. They were demon's for freak's sake! It wasn't her fault her profession included the hunting of their kind! This all started on the first day of school, that stupid incident at PE. She even apologized but _noo_ they couldn't forgive her. Pssh, stupid male pride.

.

.

.

"_Okay people! Today is dodgeball day!" Anko – sensei yelled at her class. " Demons against humans!"_

_And with a resounding " ready" she blew the whistle and dodgeball hell rained down upon Konoha High. A knife here and there. A couple of senbons. And, of course, the ever potentially face wrecking stone-like dodge ball of doom._

_Sakura sat by the bleachers, having been out in the beginning of the game since she appreciated having all of her face intact. So she doesn't like PE, sue her. Lying down by the grass she was having a conversation with Anko – sensei about how their next PE test was to take place in the Forest of Death, when a dodge ball promptly came flying towards her. Ducking she kicked the ball off in the direction it came from, adding a little fire to it, and continuing her conversation with a slightly bewildered Anko._

_But, what stopped her were the cries of outrage on the court. Looking towards there, Sakura cringed at the burning whole on the wall, as well as the five people knocked down. Running she went up to them, apologies in mind. Crouching she asked them if they were all alright and apologized explaining that she didn't mean for the ball to hit anyone, and in return she had five growling demons in front of her; yelling at her like no tomorrow._

" _What the fuck are you? Stupid?" the raven haired one said._

" _Bitch!" the crimson one growled at her._

_Sakura froze. Oh no he did not. Eyes flashing she looked at the crimson haired. Whispering, she growled out, " What did you call me?"_

_Kiba sneered beside Gaara, " Didn't you hear him, bitch? He called you a bitch!"_

" _**That's IT**__!" Taking her hand back, she let it fly forward at Kiba, effectively sending him a few feet away. Grabbing Gaara by the front of his shirt, she brought his face to the same level as hers, " I __**fucking**__ apologized already. Don't __**ever**__ call me a __**bitch again.**__ Got it?"_

_Throwing him to the ground, she stormed out of the PE building leaving a trail of fire following fretfully behind her._

_Kiba growled, his eyes following the fire leading to the door. The bitch! Who the hell did she think she was punching him! Him! Inuzuka Kiba, son of one of the most powerful demons of the land!_

" _You guys are idiots." Said a yawning male from the bleachers._

_Naruto's eyes flashed at the insult. " What was that Shikamaru?"_

_Nara Shikamaru sighed. Sitting, he looked at the five guys in front of him. Some charred, others with red punch marks. " You never call Sakura a bitch unless you wanna be put through a wall."_

" _Sakura?" Neji asked, miffed at the girl who caused him the burns on his arm. " You know her Nara?"_

_Shikamaru nodded, looking at the fleeting PE class. They were trying to get away from the irate demons. Great, that meant he was stuck with them. " Ahh. She's a hunter. A helluva good one at that. You saw the flames. Her name Haruno Sakura."_

_Gaara growled. Haruno Sakura. Yes a new target. Yum._

_Sasuke smirked, a hunter? Better._

" _It seems it's time for the hunter to get hunted."_

_Shikamaru sighed. " How troublesome."_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura shivered. Ugh. Men.

…O_O…

_Anbu Headquarters. _

" You guys know right?" Sasuke asked the others around them.

Naruto growled. " We know. We have to move."

Kiba grimaced, " We have to live with a perverted sensei."

" There is one thing good about this though." Neji said sitting across Naruto. Everyone looked at him. He grinned savagely. " Two beautiful words: Haruno. Sakura."

Gaara smirked. Licking his lips he bared his teeth. " Let the hunt begin, gentlemen."

…O_O…

In the comfort of her own home, well the last time of her comfort, Sakura sneezed.

Haruno Aiko looked at his sister.

" Nee –chan! Someone must be talking about you!"

Sakura groaned.

Thank you. Hope you enjoyed.

- Razhel


	2. Mates and Cold Coffee

I apologize for this chapter's tardiness. I hope you all saw my explanation on my profile if not, then, oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Second. Enjoy.

-

-

-

**Tenants of Haruno Hill**

Mates and Cold Coffee

_Haruno Hill, Room 1408_

-

-

-

Sakura glared. And she glared hard. "What the **hell** do you morons think you're doing in _my _room," she growled, looking at the crimson glowing numbers on her clock, "at _six in the fucking morning_ on a Saturday?!"

Kiba grinned. How adorable the little vixen was when she was angry. Especially when she was completely unaware of how much skin she was showing at the moment. Taking the advantage of her yelling at Naruto for going through her closet, he looked her over and liked what he saw. Licking his lips, he grinned, all teeth. Oh yeah, he _definitely _liked what he saw.

"Argh, Uzumaki! Get the hell out of my stuff!" Standing, Sakura ducked away from her offending clothes being thrown by a certain A-class demon prince, and grabbed Naruto by his collar and shucking him _away _from her closet, in hope to keep her remaining clothes intact. Turning around, she growled at her intruders, _three_ of them to be in fact. Looking around, she saw her family sword beside her bed, away from her and near the demon princes. _Great, I jump to save my clothes, but leave myself vulnerable_, she groaned. Settling for a glare, she looked at the three males standing around her room with smirks on their faces. "Now that I'm up, what do you want?"

Naruto grinned, looking at the rosette bounty hunter clad in orange shorts and a plain white sports bra, his mood brightened exponentially. "Kakashi-sensei told us to come and wake you! He wants you downstairs for a family meeting!"

Sakura raised a brow, "And this explains why you went through my closet, how?" Leaning against the threshold of her closet door she intensified her glare at Naruto. _Why the __**hell**__ won't they stop smirking?_

Naruto shrugged. "Thought you might want to wear something downstairs," he smirked, giving her another once over, "As much as I like to see you in that, we have company so I thought I'd help you pick out your outfit."

Sakura blinked. Her brows furrowed, "What the heck are you-," Her eyes widened. Looking down at herself, she remembered what her usual wardrobe was pajama-wise. Letting out a yelp, she dived for her blanket for a blatant attempt at covering up. "Get out! Get out **now!**"

Gaara chuckled at Sakura's expression. Sitting at the foot of her bed, he gingerly reached under the covers and pulled her out. With a tiny shriek of defiance, Gaara placed her on his lap. "Why? You were so comfortable with showing us before."

Blushing and growling simultaneously, Sakura jabbed Subaku in the ribs and went back under the covers the moment he let go in pain. Peeking over her covers, she said through gritted teeth, "I'll be down in a minute, okay? Just get out! _All of you! _"

Kiba followed Naruto out the door, but looked back at the scarlet hunter, and with a wink said, "Better hurry, Pinky, or we might just come back while you're changing."

He laughed as he heard the scream of frustration and the resounding sound of a pillow being thrown at the door. His eyes gleamed. _Who knew moving could be so fun?_

Shaking his head, he bounded down the stairs to the incessant chattering downstairs.

-

-

-

_Haruno Hill, Family Room_

Coming down with a fresh pair of pants and a sweater, Sakura blinked at the seen playing out before her. Looking around the family room, she frowned. She swore there weren't _this_ many people living here. A chocolate haired woman with a gigantic dog laughing it off with a raven haired beauty, a blond man who kept grinning while putting a raven haired man in a headlock, and a long haired brunette man talking intently to a blond with the weirdest hairstyle and a guy with makeup on his face.

"Ugh, I need caffeine if I can imagine this much at six in the morning." With that, Sakura stalked off into the kitchen and spotted Kakashi with Aiko in his lap. Looking beside him, she found what she was looking for: the coffee machine, filled to the brim with hot coffee.

Gravitating towards her heaven on Earth, she poured herself a cup, added anything and everything to make it sweeter than sweet, and drank. Sighing, she sat next to Aiko who was excitedly eating a cookie Kakashi had given him; at least one of them was a morning person. Eyeing the cookie, she looked at her little brother, "Did you eat breakfast already?"

Aiko nodded enthusiastically and eyed her coffee, "Nee-chan! I told you to stop drinking coffee so early!" He blanched, "Why can you tell me what to do, but I can't tell _you _back!"

Sakura giggle, patting her adorable brother's head, she grinned into her coffee, "Because I'm older." She laughed at his outraged expression.

"Hmm, so the bounty hunter can laugh," said an amused voice across from Sakura.

Sakura, being as out of it as a person can be from being woken up very early (to her it's early), she was completely unaware to the rest of the occupants in the kitchen, other than Aiko and Kakashi; well, not Kakashi anymore since he left. She looked up and saw, with a grimace, that all the demon princes were in the kitchen, smirking at her like no tomorrow. Narrowing her eyes, she gritted out, "Shut up, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked, as much as he enjoyed watching the Adorable-Doting-Sister Sakura; he enjoyed the Fuck-Off Sakura even more. "No need for crudeness, just making an observation," Shrugging, he watched her with a predatory gleam in his eyes; "You just never seem to laugh much around us at school."

Aiko's eyes widened, "Sasuke-nii, you go to Anbu Academy too?" When he received a nod from the raven haired demon he grinned, "Then you're in Hunter Horde too? Or are you in Demon Destruction?"

Sasuke smiled, the kid was smart if he knew the difference, "Demon Destruction. Your sister fights us daily though, so we see enough of each other even though we're in different teams at school."

Sakura rolled her eyes. At Anbu Academy they separated the hunters from the demons during classes _except_ for PE and Lunch. Although the students in Anbu Academy are merely studying to become the next warriors for the city, they still went on missions with the other Hunter-Demon teams. Sipping her coffee, she watched as Aiko was animatedly talking to the five demons about what class they were and how many missions they were sent on.

"So you're **all** A-class demons?!" Aiko exclaimed with a passion. Then spinning quickly in his seat, he looked at his sister, "Nee-chan! Did you know they were A-classes or **the **princes at best?"

Sakura nodded. Then, receiving her brother's horrified expression she was confused. "What's wrong with me knowing?"

Aiko sputtered, "Y-you didn't tell me! I need to get their autographs and everything!" With that, he ran out of the kitchen, screaming about finding paper and a special pen.

Sakura muttered, "They're not _that_ special." Going back to sipping her coffee, she caught five curios gazes staring at her. "What?"

Neji raised a brow. "I like to believe I'm worth something, but other than that, why did your brother want our autographs?"

Sakura looked at Neji and cringed, "Because for some reason, my brother _adores _you five. Though I have no idea as to why, but it has something to do with him thinking you five are the strongest, bravest, and smartest demons that have walked the face of his earth since he saw you when he was five."

Kiba blinked, "Uhh, where did he see us at?"

Opening her mouth, Sakura was about to answer, but remembering that he saw them when they were protecting her from bullies when she was eight was likely to increase the teasing; she thought better of it and shut her mouth. Blushing, she looked away and muttered a quiet "nothing" and pouted.

Naruto's interest was suddenly piqued, after all, what could've made Sakura blush so much and put such an adorable expression of sulking on her face? "_Nya! Sakura-chan_! Tell me! Where did Aiko see us at?"

Just as Sakura was about to yell at him to be quiet, a red blur passed by her. Seeing as how only her brother could be the only red-head with this much energy so early in the morning, she sighed and went to go ask Kakashi about the _guests_ currently in their living room. Entering the room, Sakura saw that Kakashi was talking to the brunette man and the raven haired one. Frowning, she went to go approach him, but was stopped by a pair of strong, warm arms encircling her waist and easily lifting her off from the ground and being deposited – quite roughly, she might add – on the couch between the two older women she saw before; the one with the large dog and the raven haired one.

Blinking, she looked at the two women who were smiling at her quite suspiciously, and slowly uttered a confused, "Yes?"

The raven haired giggled. "Hello Sakura-chan! I'm Uchiha Mikoto! I am Sasuke-chan's mother, and the raven haired man talking to Kaka-kun right now is my husband, Uchiha Fugaku." Mikoto hugged Sakura tightly, surprising her immensely, "Aww, you're so adorable! I'm so happy that I can finally have a daughter! I have two sons and am surrounded by _way_ too much testosterone!"

Sakura blanched, "Um, what… daughter? I'm sorry, but I think you've got me mixed up with someone else, preferably someone with the same shade of hair and, oh I don't know, race as you?"

Tsume laughed, "Well you're spunky, I'll give you that; you'll make a perfect alpha female."

If possible, Sakura's eyes widened even more, "Alpha female; for whom? _To _who!?"

Tsume laughed even harder at her expression, "Why, to my son of course! Of by the way, I'm Inuzuka Tsume; my son's the one with the dog on his head."

By now Sakura's eyes had to be as wide as saucers, "I think you definitely have the wrong girl! I'm not anyone's, nor will I ever be, alpha female!" To further prove her point, "I don't even get along with your son!" Turning to Mikoto, seeing her mouth opening and seeing as to where _this_ conversation was heading to, "Or yours! I don't mean to offend anyone, but I am _not_ attracted to your sons in anyway shape or form! In fact, _your_ sons – along with their three _other _friends – have been making my freshman year at Anbu a living h-," looking at Aiko, she deviated, "_house_ _in the underworld!_"

By the time she was finished, Sakura was standing with the entire room of adults – guardians – staring at her with a form of amusement, surprise, or complete and utter horror. Blushing several shades of red, she sat back down, and muttered a quite "it's true!" and hesitantly looked up.

"HA!" Uzumaki Minato blurted out. His laugh booming throughout the room, Sakura was startled, _I just insulted his son and this is how he reacts?_ Her surprise grew even more when the other parents started laughing. Glancing at the laughing adults, she felt entrapped and uncomfortable. _Were they laughing at her?_

Seeing the brunette haired man, she had yet to know the name of still, stalk towards her with a blank, stern face, she prepared herself for a reprimanding, a scolding, but _no_, the phrase he told her was much worse. In a monotonic voice, he said the words that horrified her to her ever living mind, "I approve of you to be my nephew's fiancée and future wife."

Sakura stared wide eyed at the man, regaining her mind back, she tried to see if her voice would work, "And you are sir?"

The man seemed to look at her for a moment and smirked, Sakura cringed, _I __**know**__ that smirk._ "I am Hyuuga Hiashi; Neji's uncle and your future one as well."

"No."

Hiashi and Sakura blinked. Looking at the blond man, she tilted her head (much to Mikoto's delight) and looked at the blond man accusingly, "I was supposed to say that!"

Minato chuckled, this girl was hilarious! And she was spunky! Perfect for Naruto, who needed someone who could stand up to him and restrain his wild side, "I said no because she's going to marry Naruto Hiashi!" Looking at Sakura, he introduced himself, "I'm Uzumaki Minato by the way! Nice to meet you; I've always wanted a daughter!"

Sakura growled, "I'm not going to be anyone's daughter!" Looking every parent she met, in the eye, she stated clearly and furiously, "Or wife! And, no, no alpha females either, Tsume-san!"

"Then how about a mate?" the blonde woman she had yet to meet asked from across the room asked, "I'm Gaara's sister, Suubaku no Temari." Pointing to the guy beside her, she introduced him as well, "This is my younger brother, Kankuro."

Sakura threw her arm up, with an exasperated groan; she refused them as well, "No! No mates! No anything!"

-

-

-

Aiko looked at his frustrated sister, looking down he thought about the conversation around him that happened a minute ago. Walking across the room and climbing unto Sakura's lap, he hugged her neck, feeling his sister wrap her arms around him. Looking up into her startled expression; he inquired, "Will you marry me Nee-chan?"

Sakura groaned, "Not you too Aiko!"

Aiko blinked, "You don't want too?"

Sakura smiled at her brother and hugged him laughing, "Sure! I'll marry you Aiko! It'll probably get the idea of marriage out of your heroes' parent's minds!"

Mikoto laughed. Looking into Sakura's hopeful eyes she smiled comfortingly, Sakura's hopes suddenly raised, "Of course not dear! You still have to marry my Sasu-chan!" And her hopes plummeted straight into the pits of hell.

And the argument started once more.

_Great_ parents were fighting about her martial status, the five demons were smirking at her hopeless expression, and she was out of coffee. _Bad morning anyone?_

_A/N:_

I'll try for a longer chapter next time. Thank you for those who have been reading my stories. And those who have been reviewing! Thank you as well to those who read _Nanase Academy_ as well, I love seeing your reviews and squeal for each one I receive. I swear. Happy holidays guys!

"Love you!"

"Like you!" = me…sorry not a fan of proclaiming my undying devotion so easily ;D

_Razhel _


End file.
